hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2016-17 Michigan Windstorm Season (Vile)
The 2016-17 Michigan Windstorm season is a live event taking place on the west coast of Michigan. Generally the season peaks in the fall, but storms can form any time. This season is likely to be average, and storms that persist over 12 hours will be named. Winter storms will also be named in this area. How do windstorms receive names? A windstorm is named if it has winds of 15 mph or over and persists more than 12 hours. If the storm fails to persist more than 12 hours, it is numbered. Seasonal Forecasts Most models predict a very active season, due to a Lake Michigan lake effect that is forecast to bring constant storms. Seasonal Forecasts ImageSize = width:800 height:220 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/09/2011 till:01/01/2012 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/09/2011 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Wind_Depression_=_<12_hours id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Wind_Storm_=_>12_hours id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Wind_Cyclone_=_>50_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:26/09/2011 till:30/09/2011 color:TS text:"Annie" from:05/10/2011 till:05/10/2011 color:TD text:"002" from:07/10/2011 till:08/10/2011 color:TS text:"Boris" from:11/10/2011 till:12/10/2011 color:TS text:"Clarice" from:17/10/2011 till:18/10/2011 color:C1 text:"Donovan" from:24/10/2011 till:25/10/2011 color:TS text:"Elisa" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/09/2011 till:01/10/2011 text:September from:01/10/2011 till:01/11/2011 text:October from:01/11/2011 till:01/12/2011 text:November from:01/12/2011 till:01/01/2012 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"The Windstorm Scale)" Names: Names in italics were assigned to storms in the 2016-17 season. * Annie * Boris * Clarice * Donovan * Elisa (active) * Fausto * Ginny * Henry * Isabella * Joseph * Karen * Lorenzo * Madison * Nolan * Olivia * Paine * Roxy * Simon * Tia * Vincent * Whitney * Xander * Yvette * Zarius Storms Windstorm Annie On September 26, a windstorm blew into Michigan. The storm persisted for about four days, and caused some trees to fall near the coast. The storm even was able to take on a cyclonic appearance near the end of it's lifespan. Annie dissolved on September 30. It has also been reported that Annie has caused some flooding in southern Michigan. Wind Depression 002 On October 5, a wind depression blew into Michigan. It failed to last more than 12 hours, and was not named. It caused no damage. Windstorm Boris On October 7, a strong wind depression blew into Michigan. The storm had very strong winds by that evening, prompting an upgrade to Tropical Storm Boris. The next day, however, Boris's winds diminished. Windstorm Clarice Windstorm Clarice blew into Michigan on October 11. While being a strong, somewhat long-lasting windstorm, damage was mostly confined to snapped tree limbs. Clarice moved out the next day. Wind Cyclone Donovan Wind Depression 005 formed on October 17. The next morning, winds were very strong, reaching 50 mph. This prompted Donovan to become the season's first wind cyclone. Despite Donovan's impressive intensity, minimal damage was reported. Windstorm Elisa Category:Live Seasons Category:Lake Michigan seasons Category:Lake Michigan storms Category:Great Lakes seasons Category:2016 Seasons Category:MasterGarfield